legend_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission Critical timeline
2020:Cyberpunk Era ;2048:UNSEC moves an asteroid into Earth's orbit for mining purposes ;2050:Earth is populated by 8.5 billion people ;2052:Frontiers of Nanotechnology is published ;2055:Tal-Seto jump points are discovered. Turing Processing Cores are invented ;2060:UN Security Council poses a ban to 'life-emulating technology' ;2063:General Assembly makes the ban permanent with Resolution 1212 ;2082:The Alliance of Free States declares their secession from the UN ;2085:UN invade the territory of the seceding nations on Earth. Hovertanks, troops and ground support aircraft clash with Alliance military units made up of men and women from Alliance states :In less than two months the hostilities end. The New Cold War begins. ;2105:Lewis Tyrell is born ;2110:Dr. Alan Paho launches project CATALYST to study how to speed up human evolution ;2111:UN attacks after a tense peace. Secession War begins :First Bunker Hill class light cruiser is built ;29/12/2114:USN Bunker Hill-class light cruiser "Lexington" is commissioned ;2121:Lexington blasts into action at four gravities during the battle for Delta Pavonis V ;2127:The ninth and last Bunker Hill class light cruiser is built ;2130:"Why we fight" holovid is published by the United States Naval Institute ;2131:Beth Erenor Kalb is commissioned to create three paintings showing the Lexington's history :Mission Critical protagonist, while serving with the Fleet Tender USS Hesparus buys a pre-holographic emulsion tpe photograph of one of Jupiter's moon from a junk shop. ;2132: :;January:An alliance probe scanning for jump points near Omicron Eridani detects Persephone. ;2133:Lexington undergoes a modernization at McHenry yards ;15/2/2134:Final crew manifest for Mission 161 :;20/2:James Poole donates a display miniature of Lexington to the command. In reality it hides a timebomb :;22/2:Departure of mission 161 :;18/3:Nuclear Plant Casualty Drill :;19/3:Lexington makes an FTL jump :;21/3:Poole asks Renato Olivar many questions about the recent upgrades to the ship :;23/3:Rumors among the crew that the mission is about an Earth-type world :;24/3:Nuclear emergency drill :;28/3:Lorraine Magrath and Mark Aguilar try to guess their locations :;4/4:Lexington makes another FTL jump :;8/4:Tension on the ships is getting worse :;15/4:Quan wonders in her diary why they are escorting a science vessel :;20/4:Poole and Taewon Narang had a heated argument :;1/508:00:Another FTL Jump :;4/5:Quan notes that Poole has been running around the ship nervously :;5/5: ::;14:07:General Quarters (i.e., the klaxon which means that everyone must go to their battle stations). A rapid electronic alarm with a distinctive sound similar to "Bong BONG Bong BONG Bong BONG Bong BONG..." ::;14:36:Acceleration warnings ::;15:10:Secured from GQ :;6/5:Poole seems to have known about the battle ahead of time. :;7/5:Allen Gaiser and Philip Slocum finally have a big fight about Allen Gaiser's pony tail. :;16/5:Mary Quan learns of Poole's affair with Kimberly Falcon. Player may spot evidence of motive, to copy unsecured codes. :;22/5:Sixth FTL jump :;28/5:Lexington arrives at Deneb Kaitos, also called the Persephone system :;10/6:One of the coolant pumps in Section B goes out :;11/6:Quan spots Poole hanging around the Weapons Bays :;15/6:Quan sees Poole searching Michael Dahl's quarters. It later becomes obvious that he sought clues about HYPE. :;16/6:Quan reasons Poole is either an undercover Alliance Intelligence/Special Operations officer or a spy. :;17/6:Quan realizes that Poole is much too unprofessional to be a member of Intel/Special Ops. :;18/6:Quan determines that Poole is definitely a UN agent :;19/6:Lexington draws closer to an orbit around Persephone :;22/6: :::Poole is even more unsettled, as though he knows something will happen. Suddenly, the UNS Dharma, hiding on the other side of the planet, ambushes Lexington :::22:30:14:Multiple beam and missile hits cause a criticality one fault in the primary power reactor coolant system :::22:31:21:Main data cores overloaded by enemy energy pulse; Transfer to secondary cores failed; General system failure. Autonomic functions delegated to system nodes :::22:31:22:Damage Control System (DCS) sensors detect an enemy energy pulse around the main data cores. The backup systems fail to trip and contact with the main system is lost. Autonomic ship functions are delegated to local nodes :::22:31:24:The emergency handover to the local nodes is finished :::22:31:45:Beams and missile hits cease :::22:45:07:Internal sensors detect an impact and subsequent decompression on Deck 2, Stateroom 2B. A warning is issued :::22:51:40:Deck 2 under the most serious Damage Control Condition in the Navy, called Zebra, which is real. :;10:The Alliance relief fleet of Midway, Iwo Jima and Otawa assisted by Concord and squadron of destroyers arrives at Persephone and defeats the UN fleet, which in desperation, denies the alien installation to their enemies by "glassing" it with a nuclear bombardment. ;2141:The Alliance signs the Washington treaty and surrenders to the UN ;2187:A human colonly ship is launched ;2234:Starhome's atmosphere will be breathable ;2250:By that time, the network of Tal-Seto jump points has been completely explored and mapped. The next step is to send sublight probes to the nearest (unconnected) stars hoping to find a new network of stars and Tal-Seto junctions. ;2281:UN controls 20 billion people and 20 colony worlds ;2284:First sentient Electronic Life Forms (ELFs) come into existence on the planet Prometheus Beta, fostered by dissident scientists who oppose the UN. ;2295:Player arrives in the future Alternate timeline This timeline is triggered after successful completion of the game ;22/6/2134 *20:30:Player's memory from the future returns to the present *22:30:Battle of Persephone begins once more, but this time Lexington emerges victorious, defeating Dharma with the help of HYPE. Poole is arrested based on evidence provided by the player, for trial by court-martial on Earth. ;2138:Lewis Tyrell is arrested by the Alliance ;2295:Player arrives to the future once more ;2300:Player narrates his memories Category:timelines Category:Mission Critical